


En tu corazón, abandonado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Llamarlo para decirle que lo quería de vuelta, llamarlo para decirle que era nada sin él, llamarlo para venderle su dignidad como había hecho docenas de veces en pasado... ¿Qué sentido habría tenido, sino hacerlo sentir aún peor de cuanto se sintiera ya?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	En tu corazón, abandonado

**En tu corazón, abandonado**

Encendió el cigarrillo, aspirando despacio.

Ese sabor nunca le había gustado mucho, pero había seguido humando, aprendiendo en el tiempo a apreciar la sensación que le daba el gesto.

Le gustaba llevar el filtro a los labios, le gustaba dejar salir lentamente el humo, creando formas imaginarias, divirtiéndose a buscar algo comprensible en esos contorno, aunque nunca tenía éxito de hacerlo.

Había aprendido a apreciar el olor también, con el tiempo.

Ese olor que se ataba a su ropa, a su pelo, a su piel.

Que se ataba a las paredes de la habitación cada vez que Yuya y él tenían sexo, recordándole que había pasado realmente cada vez que en cambio se acostaba en esa cama a solas.

Todavía humaba Yuri, todavía sentía ese olor permear de manera indeleble las sábanas, pero no le parecía ser lo mismo de unos meses antes.

No era el olor de Yuya lo que sentía, sino lo de su derrota.

Quería llamarlo, aunque fuera bastante tarde.

¿Y qué sentido tenía?

Llamarlo para decirle que lo quería de vuelta, llamarlo para decirle que era nada sin él, llamarlo para venderle su dignidad como había hecho docenas de veces en pasado... ¿Qué sentido habría tenido, sino hacerlo sentir aún peor de cuanto se sintiera ya?

Sintió una lágrima correrle despacio la cara, y siguió humando.

Sentado en la cama en su habitación, se miraba alrededor.

Miraba la ventana, miraba la puerta del baño, miraba la tijera abandonada encima al escritorio.

Y tenía miedo de sí mismo y de su mente, que le dejaba entrever cada situación posible donde finalmente pudiera irse, donde pudiera finalmente acabar una existencia patética y sin valor.

Quería poder tener el coraje de hacerlo realmente, Yuri, pero sabía ya qué no era alguien de suicidarse.

Le habría gustado, sin duda.

Había acariciado la idea muchas veces que no sabía qué fuera que lo detuviera. Lo había pensado cuando Yuya había salido por la puerta de esa misma habitación para nunca volver, lo había pensado las semanas siguientes, cuando el mayor había empezado a evitarlo.

Lo había pensado cuando había visto la felicidad en su cara, y no gracias a él.

Pues, ¿Qué seguía deteniéndolo?

Aspiró otra calada de humo, las lágrimas esporádicas transformadas en un rio.

Había fingido muy bien, durante los años.

Había fingido de ser mejor de lo que era, había fingido de ser fuerte cuando siempre había sido débil, había fingido de saber tener la cabeza bien alta, cuando nunca había hesitado bajándola para quienquiera se lo pidiera, vendiendo su felicidad, decidiendo que no le importaba bastante de sí mismo para darle el justo valor.

Había repetido tantas veces a quien se lo preguntaba que estaba bien que había esperado de convencer a sí mismo también, pero el único resultado había sido perder la facultad de decir que estaba mal, que cada día pasaba en una lenta angustia, que encontrarse entre esas paredes a solas lo hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de sofocar, como si de verdad deseara sofocar.

Ya no quería sentirse así.

Quería pedir ayuda a quienquiera fuera dispuesto a dársela, pero cada vez que había tomado el teléfono para llamar a alguien al final había desistido.

No quería hablar, porque hasta que se hubiera quedado en su mente, el dolor no habría sido real.

Sólo había una cosa que lo habría hecho sentir bien, y le había sido negado.

Cerró los ojos, ahora más que húmedos, tratando de llamar a la mente esas sensaciones.

Trató como podía de pensar en lo que sentía cuando estaba entre los brazos de Yuya, dejándose envolver por el calor de su cuerpo, oyendo su voz profunda murmurarle en la oreja que lo quería.

Pero sólo había silencio en esa habitación y dentro de él, pues renunció a llevar a la mente una mentira contada tan bien.

Nunca lo había querido, al final.

Había sido un buen pasatiempo, una manera para superar el final de una historia que le había hecho daño, alguien que estuviera a su lado y que soportara sus cambios de humor y sus reacciones excesivas frente a todo.

Alguien que Hikaru no había sido ser por él en pasado, pero que Yuri encarnaba perfectamente.

Llevó una mano entre el pelo, llevándolo atrás, tirándolo, haciéndose daño.

Yuya nunca había buscado en él alguien de amar, sino alguien que lo amara.

Y Yuri lo había hecho, lo había hecho de todo corazón, y después de ese amor no había quedado nada en él que mereciera la pena ser salvado.

Apretó la lengua entre los dientes hasta hacerla sangrar, hundiendo las uñas en las palmas de las manos mientras machacaba la colilla en el cenicero.

Ese gesto también le había gustado, entonces.

Era cuando Yuya se tumbaba a su lado, era cuando lo abrazaba, cuando se dormían juntos y juntos desempeñaban el papel de la pareja feliz, la que nunca había existido, pero que había sido tan convincente que Chinen se había dejado encantar por ese juego.

Se puso en pie, cogiendo la tijera por el escritorio e yendo hacia el baño, en un impulso que esperaba durara bastante de permitirle de acabar con eso, una vez por todas.

Se miró en el espejo, y como le pasaba a menudo se dio asco.

Lo disgustaba esa cara, lo disgustaban esas lágrimas, lo disgustaba ese aspecto que no había sido infantil durante mucho tiempo, que había perdido la suavidad de los rasgos, transformándolo, haciéndolo sentir basura.

Abrió la tijera y la acercó al brazo, a su piel demasiado clara, con la mano que le temblaba y una voz en su cabeza que le decía de hacerlo, de liberarse para siempre del mal que le había sido hecho, de olvidar a Yuya y su entera existencia.

De estar bien, finalmente.

Dejó el objeto, que cayó pesadamente en el fregadero.

Respiró hondo, sintiéndose llevar por el pánico, llevando las manos a la cara y arañándola, hasta que no fue seguro de haber dejado marca del pasaje de las uñas.

El día siguiente, porque iba a estar un día siguiente, iba a decir que había sido un incidente a todos lo que se hubieran preocupado bastante de preguntar.

Iba a decir que se estaba arañando la mejilla y se había herido. Iba a decir todo lo que iba a tranquilizar quien estaba a su lado, porque era así que tenía que ser, porque aunque tuviera gana de desahogar todo lo que guardaba dentro de sí, todavía no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo sin ser visto ni oído.

Volvió en la habitación, desconsolado.

Encendió otro cigarrillo, por esa noche había perdido la cuenta, y miró fijo la pared blanca frente a sí.

Pensó. Siempre, sin pararse, pensó y pensó en lo que había pasado.

Pensó en Yuya que buscaba pretextos para pelear. Pensó en sus silencios y la manera como lo ignoraba durante días. Pensó en su actitud tan falsa en su presencia, y estaba como si todas las piezas fueran en su sitio, mostrándole como resultado final el mayor que le decía que quería dejarlo, que quería dar otra posibilidad a Hikaru.

De haberse decepcionado creyendo de quererlo.

Pensó de vuelta en esas palabras, Yuri, y al final entendió porque no tuviera realmente éxito de hacerse daño.

No había nada de matar, en él, que no hubiera ya sido mutilado y matado por las palabras de Yuya.

Todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento había muerto, y viéndolo morir lo había considerado perdido para siempre, porque no había manera de poder juntar las piezas que Yuya se había dejado atrás, dándole igual de él y de lo que le había hecho, como si dejarlo y decirle que no le importaba mucho de él fuera bastante para sacarle todas responsabilidades.

Apagó ese cigarrillo también, y cuando fue a tomar otro se dio cuenta que el paquete estaba vacío.

Suspiró.

No iba a comprar otro, no tenía intención de seguir humando, no sentía la real necesidad.

Nunca la había sentido, pero le gustaba la manera como el humo le recordaba de Yuya.

El día siguiente iba a ver los demás e iba a llevar su mejor sonrisa, siguiendo a decir que estaba bien porque era eso que se esperaban por él.

Porque no se esperaban que gritara, que llorara, que dijera de tener gana de morir.

Que les revelara que de Chinen Yuri no se había quedado nada, que había dado todo sí mismo a Yuya para que se divirtiera jugando con él, que le había vendido su dignidad y su orgullo, porque guardarlos y quedarse a solas no le habría servido a nada.

Y ahora ya no tenía su dignidad y no tenía a Yuya, y sólo el olor del humo como hilo conductor ente él y un pasado que estaba despacio desvaneciendo.

Cerró los ojos, pasando la lengua en las lágrimas llegadas hasta el contorno de sus labios, y se preparó al sueño que estaba a punto de llegar, seguro de todas formas que no iba a dormir.

Tenía miedo de dormir, Yuri, consciente que si lo hubiera hecho habría tenido que despertarse también, y que otra vez iba a compadecer a sí mismo porque se encontraba frente al enésimo día igual a los anteriores.

Pero al final cedió.

Acunado por el olor agrio del humo y por el sonido de sus sollozos, finalmente se durmió.

A solas.


End file.
